


what rlly happrned afyer the fight ;^)

by danho



Category: Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danho/pseuds/danho





	what rlly happrned afyer the fight ;^)

"hey. we gon fight?", says scott  
nega scott laufhs. "nah, we smash? bby." scott blushes.   
"o-ohh then"  
  
 scott has never felt this way before. even with ramona, he has never felt this,,, good.  
  
 "arent we, supposed to fight tho?" scott says.  
  
 nega laughs again (im calling him that because its easier than typing out the whole thing rolf XD). scott guesses nega is just cocky like that, what a shit.   
  
"no one ever specified what /kind/ of fighting" nega winks. wink wonk.   
  
"do,,, we fight with,,, fists?" says scott, curious.   
  
"nah bby, with TONGUES"   
  
scott didnt know what to do. he was flustered, thats for sure, but still unsure. nonetheless, he agrees to negas plan.   
  
"ive fought, a lot of people. 7, specifically. and i will not back down in thisSS"  
  
they make out, furiously.   
  
"holy shit" they say in unison before they both explode into coins (and rainbow glitter because theyre gay lolz)


End file.
